Talk:Indestructible Saiyan Evil Legendary Super Saiyan Broly/@comment-28113666-20190121140755
I pulled this guy on the "best banner ever" as my guaranteed LR, after testing him on a variety of modes an teams, I can finally make an in depth analisis on this unit. On terms of damage he's powerful as everyone knows. But he has one main problem: It's a flat boost. That makes him be the lowest hitting LR, but fortunately he has an additional Super that covers this problem. Which also leads to another point: Hidden Potential. This Broly has one main problem with the HiPo, he barely gets any boost, durig my tries on SBR with a rainbow Broly friend, the damage was nearly the same, and even more there's the problem that if Broly gets an AA from the HiPo, it will be way weaker than any other LR getting an AA (Broly's 12 ki is around 1M, which jumps to 2M thanks to the GAA and 3M with the HiPo AA; any other LR would be 2M+2M=4M), on the other side LR Broly doesn't really need too many dupes to be at his strongest power which is nice for non-whales like me. On his LS there's nothing to say, he's ok, definitely useful for battlefield. His DEF is awful. I said it before having him, and I'll say it now, his DEF problem is a killer. on the Buuhan Dokkan event on the PHY part, he was hit for 20k before supering which is horrendous already, and then he got pounded with 40k on normals after supering. I've never had this problem with any other LR after Hercule, only him. Lol. His links are good, but not for him. The teams where he is on don't have many units with PfB (except Pure Saiyans and FP, but theleaders haven't been in bannes since their initial release on GLB and in JP Vegeta has been back only once, but he will not have much trouble over there) , which is quite a problem considering that his 18ki is where he starts dealing LR damage in raw numbers. Fortunately there are two units who I've found to be quite helpful for this problem, on Movie Bosses there's ofc Turles, but you can't have him on rotation because your defense then would be... 0. On RW, there's SS3 Bardock, which I feel is the place where I actually enjoyed running him on the most. In the aftermath, I must say that Broly should be on the discussion for worst LR, his damage is crazy but not that much compared to other LRs since all of them get to similar numbers, his defense is completely awful, his links just don't really work at all, people called LR Beerus the worst LR because he only had SS and this guys is not better. Ofc don't take this wrong, he's better than any other raw hard hitter you can get from summons, but any other LR should make cookies with Broly and even some Dokkan fests should be on par with him, maybe not because of damage, but for sinergy and defense.